Misión a Mustafar (Skywalker y Tano)/Leyendas
La Misión a Mustafar, también conocida como la Masacre de Mustafar en el final de las Guerras Clon en 19 ABY, fue una asignación de Darth Vader para matar a los antiguos líderes separatistas que formaban la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Llegada Una vez en Mustafar, Wat Tambor descubrió una cueva en la que instalar una base menor para las operaciones de los separatistas. Entonces, sus trabajadores de la Tecnounión construyeron ahí un elaborado centro de control, para controlar y supervisar al ejército droide. A continuación, Tambor contactó con Darth Sidious receive un mensaje de Darth Sidious.]] para enviar el resto del Consejo Separatista, junto con sus guardias droides y ayudantes al planeta volcánico. Poco después de su llegada de Utapau, el Consejo Separatista recibió un mensaje de Sidious. La Masacre Cuando Darth Vader llegó a la de control del transporte aéreo y marítimo en Mustafar, Nute Gunray, San Hill, y los demás miembros del Consejo se alegraron de que él viniese. Con anterioridad, habían recibido una comunicación de Darth Sidious, a los que se les dijo que esperan su nuevo aprendiz.En ese momento, los dirigentes separatistas estaban asediados y desmoralizados por su reciente derrotas en el Borde Exterior la pérdida del conde Dooku, y su brusca retirada de Utapau poco antes de la batalla. Muchos de ellos querían a pedir la paz con el Imperio Galáctico (que había sido hasta hace poco la República Galáctica). Sin embargo, a su llegada, Vader inmediatamente cerró las puertas del búnker, atrapando a los líderes separatistas y sus ayudantes dentro con sus guardaespaldas. Lo que lo forzo a la participación en una matanza desenfrenada, Vader habia destruido a todos los droids de batalla y matar a los otros guardias antes de mirar a sus objetivos. Los líderes separatistas intentaron huir y rogar por su vida, pero fue en vano. En cuestión de minutos, Vader habia matado a todo el consejo en una violenta y sangrienta masacre Denaria Kee, Po Nudo, Passel Argente, Nudo Shi'ido, Shu Mai, Cat Miin, Poggle el Menor, San Hill, Rute Gunnay , Rune Haako, Wat Tambor, y, por último, Nute Gunray, a quien odiaba más que los demás por su deseo de matar a Padmé.No sooner as he surveyed the carnage, his eyes turned a red-rimmed yellow, a trait Tan pronto como termino estudió la matanza, con los ojos rojos y el centro amarillo, un rasgo común de un Sith, por su profunda inmersión en el lado oscuro. Gunray intento de entrar en razón con el joven Lord Sith, pero Vader ejecuto al Neimoidian After killing Gunray, Vader went to report his success to his Sith Master , who instructed him to deactivate the droid forces , which he did, ending the war. Después de matar a Gunray, Vader fue a reportar su éxito a su maestro Sith, que le dio instrucciones para desactivar el ejercito droide, lo que hizo, poner fin a la guerra; y comenzar la Gran Purga Jedi Resultado "Los separatistas han sido elimindos, mi maestro." "esta terminado, entonces. has restaurado la paz y la justicia en la galaxia. "|Darth Vader y Darth Sidious| src analizando su exito.]] en:Mission to Mustafar